Consummation
by Milotic
Summary: Listen, Misty, don't you think it's time we, you know, consummated our relationship?" For more mature readers.


Consummation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

The sun peeked over the horizon, its rays reaching outward and tickling the young lady's face. Oh, how good the warmth felt! The redhead struggled to hold onto the last fragments of her dream, not wanting to lose what remained of them. If she did, she knew she would never get them back again in the same intensity and fullness she was experiencing them at that very moment.

Still, the sun persisted. Stretching and yawning, the young woman slowly opened her eyes, careful to wipe the crust away from them, and, with a sigh, resigned herself to the fact that she had lost the dream for good. Looking around her and immediately recognizing her surroundings, though, she realized with a jolt that it hadn't been a dream after all.

Glancing over at her partner, she couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace her face. He looked perfect. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, marveling at the fact that he could sleep through the intensity of the morning sun when she could not. He always was a sleepy head, she thought with a giggle. Ash, he could sleep through anything. Her Ash…

"_Guess who?"_

_The young woman jumped when a pair of hands covered her eyes, temporarily blinding her._

"_Ash, I know it's you," she droned, having become used to her partner's playful tricks years ago. "You can take your hands off my face now."_

"_Aww, Misty, you're no fun!" he exclaimed, removing his hands and exaggerating the pout that had temporarily masked his face. "I was just playing with ya."_

_Sighing, Misty wrapped her arms around her dearest friend. The sulky look immediately disappeared from his face. "So, Ash, to what pleasure do I owe this visit tonight?" _

_Much to Misty's surprise, a small blush crept across the Pokémon trainer's face. He hesitated when speaking, seemingly struggling to find the right words. "Umm, I thought that, well, maybe we could just go for a walk…you know, just spend some time together, just like old times."_

"_OK, sure." _

Misty yawned once more, attempting to wake herself up fully. Running two fingers through her tangled red hair, she visibly grimaced as she came across a twig and other small debris. Such is life when you sleep out in the woods, she lamented. Hoisting herself upwards, she immediately became cognizant of a dull ache in between her legs, the remnants of what was once a throbbing pain. Smiling, she glanced around at her surroundings. A roaring stream rushed by directly in front of her, the sounds of the water beating against rocks filling her ears. Looking upward she saw a magnificent, cloudless blue sky. What a perfect morning!

To her left, the young man beside her rolled over in his sleep, groaning softly. Misty reached over and gently swept his messy black hair away from his face. Even now, as an adult, Ash still had the faintest smudges of dirt on his cheeks, and Misty could see the smallest stream of drool clinging to his chin. Laughing, she wiped it away.

_It's the little things that only I know_, she thought. _Those are the things that make you mine_…

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Ah, you'll just have to wait and see," Ash smirked. Still, Misty couldn't help but notice that his smile was a shaky one. What was making Ash, normally so confident even in the face of the toughest opponents in a Pokémon battle, so nervous?_

_Suddenly, it dawned on her._

"_Ash, we're lost, aren't we?" Fuming slightly, Misty slapped her partner off the back of the head. "I can't believe you got us lost!"_

"_Relax, Misty, we're not lost," Ash argued. _

_Misty chose not to listen. "Look, Mrs. Pokémon Master, I know you've gotten us lost, so why not just fess up to it?" _

"_Because we're not lost!"_

"_Yes, we are!"_

"_No, we're not!"_

"_Yes, we are!"_

"_Look, if you're so smart," Ash began smugly, quickly losing patience with the Cerulean City gym leader, "why don't you lead the way?"_

"_Fine, maybe I will. Actually, you know what? This is getting ridiculous! I think I'll just go home!"_

"_Fine then! See if I care!" Misty could see that Ash's words of bravado were actually an attempt to mask a look of intense pain, but still turned in the other direction and began running._

"Misty?"

A pair of chocolate eyes, still clouded with sleep, glanced into hers. Gazing into them, Misty couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Ash."

Ash smiled back. "Good morning, Misty."

"Ash, how do you feel?" Misty asked, a look of care and compassion on her face.

"Fine, why?" Ash failed to hide his confusion at this statement.

Misty felt her cheeks grow warm and knew she must have been blushing. She failed to say anything in response to Ash's question.

Ash quickly caught on.

"Oh…did we really do that?"

Blushing harder still, Misty nodded…

"_That stupid, no good, dense, arrogant loser of a Pokémon trainer! Getting me lost again! Humph!"_

_Suddenly, Misty felt something brush up against her leg. Assuming it to be a trig or leaf, she kept walking, hoping it would simply fall off. Glancing down, she saw with horror that she was wrong. _

"_Eeek!"_

_Ash was somehow at Misty's side in an instance, worry etched across his face._

"_Misty! What is it? Misty, are you alright?"_

"_Oh, Ash!" Running towards her partner, Misty leapt into his arms, grateful for his arrival. She looked with revulsion towards the object of her terror._

_Ash sighed, putting the gym leader down. "Misty, it's just a Caterpie!"_

"_Just a Caterpie?! Just a Caterpie?! How can you say that?"_

"_OK, Misty, OK." Ash shooed the bug Pokémon away, turning towards Misty. The couple remained in excruciating silence for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Misty broke it._

"_I'm sorry, Ash. I shouldn't have doubted you and shouldn't have run away," Misty spoke solemnly._

_Ash smiled and, clasping the water Pokémon trainer's hand, led her away from the woods._

Ash and Misty sat in silence, each thinking his or her own thoughts. A breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees, causing some to float down towards the two young adults. Misty caught one and smiled softly. Ash could only beam as he looked over with her, filled with love for his best friend.

Suddenly a blush crept over his face. Cocking her head to the side in question, Misty wondered what he was thinking. She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Misty?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"Was I…was I good?"

"Yes, Ash. You were wonderful."

_Ash and Misty reached a small clearing in the woods, the soft earth underneath their feet wet from the previous night's rain. Ash sat down, dragging Misty with him._

"_Do you know where we are, Misty?"_

_Looking around her, Misty noticed a strong stream and some maple trees, their leaves colored in brilliant hues of red, orange, and yellow for autumn. The answer to Ash's question dawned on her._

"_This is…this is where we first met," she replied._

"_Yeah, that's right." Ash, Misty noticed, looked nervous again. Watching him twist his hands together, she wondered what was up. _

"_Ash, are you OK?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, Misty, don't you think it's time we, you know, consummated our relationship?" The last part of the sentence was rushed so that Misty barely caught onto the words. She heard them, alright, though._

"'_Consummate our relationship?' Since when have you been the chivalrous one?" Misty laughed._

_Ash looked pained. "I'm serious, Mist."_

_Misty's gaze softened. She glanced up at the heavens, at the twinkling stars, each a small burst of light in the inky black sky. Looking over towards Ash, she nodded._

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Ash had a faraway look on his face, appearing as though he were completely lost in thought.

"Yes…yes, it is…but for the better." Misty smiled. Sticking out her tongue at her partner, she reached forward and tousled his jet black hair.

"Hey! What was that for?" An exasperated Ash pulled away from Misty, annoyed at her playfulness at such a serious moment.

"For being you." Misty smiled again, and Ash's aggravation melted away. "Thank you, Ash, for being my best friend, and thank you for being you."

"_Misty?"_

"_Yes, Ash?" Misty rolled over to face her partner, supporting her head with her arms. Both excitement and fear coursed through her veins, feelings she'd never felt in such intensity before._

"_What if…what if I'm bad?"_

_Frowning, Misty reached over and grabbed her best friend's hand. "You won't be."_

"_But what if I am? What if I'm no good? Will you still love me?"_

"_Of course."_

Ash and Misty packed up their campsite, carefully putting out the fire that had kept them warm all night. Grasping each other's hands, fingers intertwining, the couple made their way out of the woods, away from the place now doubly special to them.

"Mist?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Misty kissed her new lover on the forehead. "I love you, too, Ash. I love you and you are mine."

Yes, it was a perfect morning.

The End

Author's Note: I told you this was for mature readers. I was inspired by Maiden of the Moon's fic Innocence (which is a thousand times better than this, so go read it) to write a fic about Ash and Misty's first time (I hope mine's not too similar to hers), so here it is. Yes, I'm aware that it sucks. I've never written Ash and Misty as adults before, and I found it very difficult (I think I'll stick to writing them as kids), so that's part of the reason it's so bad. I also think the descriptions and the whole fic in general are terribly clichéd, but what can you do?

The line "it's the little things that only I know; those are the things that make you mine" is actually from the song "Flying Without Wings." (There's the Westlife and Reuben Studdard versions; I highly recommend the Westlife version of this lovely song, and giving it a listen wouldn't be a bad idea.) I learned in school to always give credit where credit's due.

Oh, by the way, I've made a livejournal, so if you're feeling socially inclined please do friend me! I'd love it if you did.

Tomoyo Kinomoto, I've been trying to reach you, but you're impossible to get a hold of, missy! (Err, assuming you're a girl.) If you're reading this I want you to know that I always appreciate your reviews, and I love constructive criticism, so I really appreciated it when you told me some of my stories needed to be worked on. I wasn't mad, and I didn't mean to sound angry and sarcastic in my review replies; I hope I didn't and that I didn't make you feel bad. I'm very sorry if I did! I always love honesty, so always be honest (and let's be honest, this fic needs lots of work)!

Anyway, don't forget to review, even if it's just to say that this fic sucks. Thanks, everyone. I'm working on another one-shot right now, so I'll see you soon.


End file.
